Katremenskoj
Overview =Setting= Katremenskoj is based upon Croatian, Bosnian, Serbian, Bulgarian, Romanian, Greek, Albanian, Turkish, Arabic, Hungarian and Latin! =Alphabet= When there are two sounds at a letter, look in the notes below! In order to save time, I wrote capital letters only! I think everyone knows the minuscule letters! A (a) B (b) C (ts) Č (tʃ) D (d) Đ (dʒ) E (ɛ) Ë (ə) F (f) G (g) H (x, h) I (i) J (j) K (k) L (l) M (m) N (n) O (o) P (p) Q (k) R (r, ɹ) S (s) Š (ʃ) T (t) U (u) V (v) W (v) see notes X (ks) Y (i, j) Z (z) Ž (ʒ) NOTES: H: Pronounced /x/ when before a consonant, /h/ elsewhere! R: /ɹ/ before and after Ë, /r/ elsewhere! W: Never used in everyday language, other than product names, surnames and city names! Y: Used in English loanwords such as rugby! Also used in family names! Pronounced /i/ at the end of a word, /j/ elsewhere! There are exceptions which you might figure out yourself! =Basic Grammar= Katremenskoj is an SOV (Subject Object Verb) language! In order to make a sentence you got to know who you're talking about and how many persons you're talking about! The stress is on the second last syllable! When it's not you add an acute accent at the top of the vowel! That goes for every letter except Ë! When the stress in an irregular word is on the Ë you just write it that way! The speaker has to know the words by heart! Article U- is used at nouns starting with a vowel! Ul- is used at nouns starting with a consonant! The word for a/an/one is in/ine! In is used when the following noun starts with a vowel and ine is used when the following noun starts with a consonants! Examples: U-bicikla (The bicycle) Ul-avtomobila (The car) Nouns Nounds in singular form end with a, with a few exceptions! Plurals are made by putting k after a! When making plural of a word not ending with a, you put ak at then end instead! When telling how many of the noun there are, you never use the plural form! You just say the number nouns! If you say noun the number you're talking about cardinal numbers! We will get into numbers in a moment! Examples: Muzikala (Musical) U-muzikala (The musical) Muzikalak (Musicals) U-muzikalak (The musicals) Adjectives Adjectives always end with i, with one exception (vërlo, a lot)! Adjectives are always placed after nouns and names! The only time an adjective is put before the noun is when someone does something something! The adjective can be stronger by putting v and c at the end of the word! Examples: Grosi (Big) Grosiv (Bigger) Grosic (Biggest) Zoga sunci (Yellow bird) U-zoga sunci (The yellow bird) Zogak sunci (Yellow birds) U-zogak sunci (The yellow birds) Vërlo Jan tetrato (Jan works a lot) Jan grosi tetrato (Big Jan works) Jan grosi telo (Jan is big) U-grada mari Marija tepinđo (Marija paints the town blue) Verbs Verbs always ends with o and they're always at the end of the sentence, unless the sentence contains one of the four semi-verbs! Here they are (along with their stronger forms): Ast, astev, astec (Will, would, would) Dum, dumev, dumec (Have to, had to, had to) Bisme, bismev, bismec (Shall, should, should) Žele, želev, želec (Want to, wanted to, wanted to) When one of those words is used in a sentence they're always after the verb! In order to make a verb you'll have to know the 6 pronouns! Those are: Ja - I Ti - You Te - He/she/it No - We Vo - You Ni - They You put the pronoun at the beginning of the verb in order to tell whom is doing what! Examples: Sladaki jalo (I'm cute) Ako glupi tilo žele, solbi tilo dum! (If you wanna be dumb, you have to be tough) Transforming nation names into nouns, adjective and languages In order to transform a nation name into a noun, adjective or language you have to know the spelling and what letters to remove! Here's how it works: -IJA/-DIJA: When a nation name ends with IJA, you just remove IJA and replace it with one of the endings I'll show you later! When ending with DIJA just remove DIJA! -LANDA: Remove LANDA when describing a noun or adjective, remove DA when desribing adjective and language! -NJA: When a nation name ends with NJA you always remove the JA! -SKA: Remove SKA end replace it with one of the endings! When it ends with CKA remove the KA and replace C with T! The exception of this is when describing human adjective and language! See endings below! Other endings: Other rules The endings: None = Nation name -a = Nationality (noun) -i = Nationality (adjective) -ski = Nationality (adjective, everything that's he/she/it only) -skoj = language Sweden = Švédija Swede = šveda Swedish = švedi Swedish = švedski Swedish = švedskoj Finland = Finlanda Finn = fina Finnish = fini Finnish = finski Finnish = finskoj France = Franska Frenchman = frana French = frani French = franski French = franskoj Spain = Spanja Spaniard = spana Spanish = spani Spanish = spanski Spanish = spanskoj India = Baracka Indian = barata Indian = barati Indian = baracki Indian = barackoj Malta = Malta Maltese = maltesa Maltese = maltesi Maltese = malteski Maltese = malteskoj Numbers The number system is really easy! Let's start with 1-10! 1 In/ine 2 Dva 3 Tri 4 Kvadrë (Kvad) 5 Pet 6 Čest 7 Set 8 Okt 9 Nov 10 Dek By adding numbers between 1 and 9 you can make the number slightly bigger! Eleven is dekin (ten one) By changing the first digit of 10 you can make the number up to 9 times bigger! 10 to 90 is dek, dvadek, tridek, kvadek, petek, čestek, setek, oktek, novdek! And again, if you want to make the number slightly bigger you add a digit between 1 and 9! 33 is tridektri for instance! When speaking of 100 (cent) it's the same! Changing 1 to an another number makes it x times bigger! 105 is centpet! And everything else is the same when it comes to adding smaller numbers! 123 is centdvadektri! Thousand (mil) isn't as hard either! Just add what ever number between 1 and 999 you feel like and you're ready to go! Also, if you want to add smaller numbers, use the three zeros and add a number between 1 and 999! 999,999 is novcentnovdeknovmilnovcentnovdeknov! When it comes to millions and billions it's up to you to figure it out! Cases Katremenskoj uses 15 cases! 11 of them are used to mark where something is! Locative cases: Ablative (movement from) buildings and geo. -en Adessive (at) things and geo. -ob Apudessive (next to) things and geo. -lošt Delative (movement from) things and people -ruž Elative (out of) buildings and geo. -hoj Exessive (from) transforming from one thing to an another, adjective and nouns -nost Illative (into) buildings and geo. -znat Inessive (in) buildings and geo. -al Lative (movement towards) geo. -hul Subessive (below) things and buildings -pod Translative (to) transforming from one thing to an another, adjective and nouns -kap Adpositional cases: Dative (to) things to someone, stronger than for -par Distributive-temporal (tid) how often something happen -bel Possessive (owning) -strom/-trom Other cases: Multiplicative (times) how many times something happen -ner When adding cases to the words they're used for you separate the word from the case by using a hyphen (-)! The only time the word and the case are together without hyphen is when using the possessive case! The 6 pronouns can be added to the possessive case in order to make the words my, your, his/her/its, our, your and their! Time If you know the numeral system then it's time for you to learn the clock! Let's start with the hours! The hours are numbered 1-12 and to say "it's 3 o'clock" you say "tri telo" which literally means "it's 3"! Know, when that is clear let's begin with the minutes! The numbers of the numeral system between 1-30 excluding 15 and 30 are used to tell time! Those numbers are replaced with kvarta (quarter) and pola (half)! When talking about the time x:1-30 you count forwards, i.e. adding the numbers 1-14, kvarta, 16-29 and pola to the hours! An example: 2:30 is dva i pola which means two and half. Notice that i (and) is added between the hour and minute! When talking about the time x:31-59 you instead count backwards! By adding the word bez (without) between the hour and the minute you can tell that it's 1-29 minutes to x o'clock! An example: 5:55 is čest bez pet which means 6 without 5! The simple rule not to forget: When talking about the time that has passed use the hour and add the minutes! Count forward! When talking about the time left to the next hour use the up-coming hour and put and add bez + minutes! Count backwards! Another important rule is the day/night rule! This one is important since European digital watches uses the 24 hour system and Katremenskoj is based upon European languages! The day/night thing is spoken, never written other than for educational purpose! This is how it works: Hours 1-12: The time + dana (day)! 3:23 is tri i dvadektri dana! Hours 13-24/0: The time + noča (night)! 20:35 is okt bez dvadeket noča! =Dictionary= Under construction =Example text= Zdravej! Simon jalo i Švédija jarigino! (Hi! My name is Simon and I'm from Sweden!) =Animaniacs theme= The name for Animaniacs in Katremenskoj is Animanijačkak, which literally means Animaniacs! Most of the characters has their original names but some of them have new names, such as Dr. Scratchansniff (Doktor Nevrocki), Hello Nurse (Zdravej Sestra), Buttons (Dugma) and Skullhead Boneyhands (Mr. Skeleta)! When being showed in Katremenskoj the Animaniacs logo and episode title screens are replaced with ones in Katremenskoj! The episode title screens are just inserted over the original audio! Ul-Animanijačkak nolo! (We're the Animaniacs!) I sahifi nolo također! (And we're also zany!) Komedija nostrom teklikoso ast! (Our comedy will tickle you!) Animanijačkak nolo! (We're Animaniacs!) U-teštak Warner nolo (We're the Warner brothers) i u-sestra Warner Dot! (and the Warner sister Dot!) Burbank-al, Kalifórnija nostanovato! (We live in Burbank, California!) Bliz u-čuvarak juti nipostato (When the guards get angry) noze nizakjučato! (they lock us in!) Uvijek u-kjuča nonalazito nap! (We always find the key!) Animanijačkak nolo! (We're Animaniacs!) Dot sladaki telo i Yakko nem! (Dot is cute and not Yakko!) Vërlo Wakko tejesto (Wakko eats a lot) i vërlo Clinton tesvirato! (and Clinton plays a lot!) Animanijačkak nolo! (We're Animaniacs!) Pinky i u-Brain u-svijeta nivojeto (Pinky and the Brain loves the world) i u-golubak Slappy nimerzito! (and the pigeons hate Slappy!) Dugma mindy telovito (Buttons chases Mindy) i Rita visak tepjevato! (and Rita sings songs!) Nem skripta, molim vas! (No manuscript, please!) Ipak te nosredito! (We make it however!) Animanijačkak nolo! (We're Animaniacs!) Ugovorak nobito! (We have got contracts!) Ako ađi volo (If you're sad) kon salamak vermako! (Cheer up with sausages!) U-superbudali i revolucijonari nolo! (We're the super-zany and ground-breaking!) Variable verses with original and translation from my conlang (those from the 25 first episodes): Sladaki jalo! (Here's the show's namey, I'm cute) Pinky i u-Brain-o! (Pinky and the Brainey, Pinky and the Brain-o) Nashville, Tennessee-o! (Come back Shaney) Europa viso! (The rain in Spainey, See Europe) Psikidel-o! (Cockamamey, psychedel-o) Javračato! (Shirley MacLainey, I foretell) U-čajank-o (How urbaney, the tea-o) Citizen Kane-o! (Citizen Kaney) U-planetak i ja-o! (Andromeda Strainey, the planets and I-o) Quasimodo! (Where's Lon Chaney?) John McCain-o! (Eisenhower Mamie) Animanijačkak! Skečak meli! (Animaniacs! Amusing skits!) Category:Languages Category:FFD